fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Makarov Dreyar
Makarov Dreyar (マカロフ・ドレアー Makarofu Doreā) is both the 3rd and 6th Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Appearance Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He has a black stamp of Fairy Tail that covers his entire chest area. Personality Makarov is a person who is able to love and believe in people, which is the reason Purehito chose him to be his successor and take the position of Guild Master of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 1-3 He also dislikes being called a kid by Master Purehito for someone his age. Makarov shows extreme dislike for the Magic Council and all the rules they try to impose on guilds, believing that the skills and Magic of his guild members will not be able to grow if he makes them conform to the rules of the Council. He frequently attempts to balance reprimands from the council and the eccentricity of his guild. Despite this, at times he has to grow to his giant form to stop the insane revelling and destruction of the guild, and acts as a parent to the guild members, looking after them and encouraging or inspiring them. This parent attribute is noticeable when he worries over the destruction that the guild members may cause and tells them to try tone it down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 15-26 This trait is especially obvious in the Phantom Lord arc when he is disinterested in revenge for the damage caused to the guild, but grows enraged and vengeful when he finds three of his "children" have been hurt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 22-23 However, one can say this love for the guild takes priority over his own family as he has excommunicated both his son and grandson, Ivan Dreyar and Laxus Dreyar, for being a threat to the guild. He appears to hold little qualms over the age, strength or history of a prospective member as seen when he lets Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser join despite them being former members of Phantom Lord. He also has his own eccentric side, wearing an unusual hat or doing insane poses. Another trait is his docile perverted nature, an example being when he hit Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Gray Fullbuster on the head for doing an S-class mission without permission but spanked Lucy Heartfilia, and spanked her again even though it was Natsu he was telling off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 6 He also worries over the excessive damages caused by the guild members particularly Natsu, Gray, and Erza and even more so when they are grouped together. History At age 40, Makarov became the third Guild Master of Fairy Tail in the year X736. In the year X741, Makarov received the title of being a Wizard Saint. Having been the Guild Master of Fairy Tail for 48 years, Makarov held the record of being the longest Guild Master of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Limited Edition. Master's Talk During this time, he oversaw the guild's rise in fame of its Mages and their power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 10-11 The guild was named 'Fairy Tail' as the eternal mystery behind whether fairies had tails or not, or if they even existed, was like an eternal adventure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 12-13 Some time during those years, Makarov excommunicated his son, Ivan Dreyar, for unknown reasons, despite the sensitive information he carried about the guild. He mentioned this decision to his grandson Laxus, saying that Ivan was a danger to the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 9-11 Makarov also held great affection and a strong relationship for his grandson Laxus during the boy's childhood. Somewhere around that time, during a Fantasia Parade, a young Laxus points his index finger in the air in hopes that his grandfather would remember that he was watching him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 10 As a teenager, Laxus started detesting his grandfather because people felt he was only successful due to the fact that he was Makarov's grandson, and then swore that he would one day surpass Makarov and prove himself a man in his own right.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 8 Since then, Makarov had regretted his grandson's drastic personality change. He met Jose Porla six years in the past at the regular meeting where they fought, because of Marakov's bragging and Jose's bad-mouthing of Fairy Tail, ending with Makarov brutally defeating Jose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 15 Jose says that it had been six years since they had stood "face-to-face" indicating they may have fought.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Magazine Makarov has been friends with Porlyusica for a considerable amount of time, as she mentions that he had caused a great deal of trouble, even since the "old days".Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 51, Page 5 Makarov also took Erza to Porlyusica when she joined the guild in order to fix her damaged eye; from then on, he viewed Erza as sort of the daughter he never had. Because of this favoritism, Erza became unquestionably loyal to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 100, Page 5 Synopsis Macao arc Makarov is first introduced dispelling a huge brawl between the guild's members started by Natsu when he and Happy lead Lucy to Fairy Tail. After doing so, he reads them the reports of the large scale destruction they have committed, and informs of the fury of the Council members at this, but tells them to just ignore the council members and "do whatever you think right".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 15-26 When Romeo, a son of a Fairy Tail member, comes looking for his missing father, Macao Conbolt and shouts at Makarov that he should be looking for his father, Makarov dismisses him, saying Macao can look after himself; angered, Romeo punches him in the face and runs off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 28-32 Daybreak arc When the Fairy Tail guild member Levy McGarden laments about not being to take the Everlue Mansion mission, Makarov comments that it's probably for the best and reveals that the mission's reward had been increased ten times to 2,000,000 jewels.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 18-19 Lullaby arc ]] While at the Regular Meeting for Provincial Guild Masters, Makarov gets a message from Mirajane informing him of a new team formed by Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Erza Scarlet. He begins to sweat profusely as the potential havoc this team could possibly create, such as destroying an entire town. Later, Kageyama of the Eisenwald Guild manages to reach the meeting site and bumps into Makarov. Kageyama asks him if he could listen to a song from the lethal lullaby flute, and Makarov agrees. But, Kageyama can't bring himself to do it and Makarov dissuades him with a talk about camaraderie while Natsu and co, with two other guild masters, watch.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 8-18 Then, to their surprise, Lullaby begins talking and the Living Magic belonging to Zeref manifests and attacks them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 19-20 Natsu, Erza and Gray rise up to the challenge, and quickly defeat it, but their wanton destruction results in the meeting site building being destroyed and the Fairy Tail members having to make a quick getaway.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 2-18 Galuna Island arc After Erza is arrested for property destruction, Makarov waits patiently with the rest of the guild members for her return.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 2-3 Natsu is apparently trapped under a glass, transformed into a salamander, but Makarov reveals to everyone's surprise that it is actually Macao, not Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 12-14 With Natsu and Erza released from jail, Makarov is seen sitting on his usual spot on top of the bar's counter when he starts to feel sleepy, hailing the arrival of the reclusive Mystogan. Makarov is the only one able to resist Mystogan's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 6-10 He then stops Natsu as he tries to run up to the second floor to fight Laxus Dreyar and tells the two to quiet down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 14-15 The following day, Makarov hears the shocking news that one of the S-Class missions is missing, and that Natsu and Happy are the culprits. He shouts at Laxus to bring them back but he refuses. Instead, it falls on Gray to bring them back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 7-9 Phantom Lord arc When Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy return to find the guild attacked, they find that their master is seemingly indifferent to the destruction. He first gives all but Erza a hit to the head, except Lucy who gets smacked on the butt, and tells them not to worry about the Phantom Lord Guild's attack since "there's no need to get cross with someone who resorts to surprise attacks." When Makarov runs off for a "leak", Mirajane tells them that Makarov is as shocked as them but warfare between guilds is illegal and it would be unwise to retaliate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 5-9 However, after seeing Jet, Droy and Levy severely injured, he grows enraged and declares war on Phantom Lord. attacking Phantom Lord.]] Traveling through the night, he along with other Fairy Tail members, arrive at Phantom Lord's guild in the Town of Oak and storm in, with Makarov easily defeating many of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 8-14 He then quickly rushes to find Jose Porla, the Phantom Lord's master, on the top floor with his fury turning into Magical power and causing the building to tremble. However, he had been led into a trap by Jose as Aria, one of the Element 4, suddenly appears and attacks him with a Magic that drains his Magical power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 14-20 Due to the massive loss of strength and morale the other Fairy Tail members receive from the loss of Makarov, they are forced to retreat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 3-7 When they return, he is taken to a friend of his and a healing Mage, Porlyusica who looks after him. It is discovered that the spell, Metsu, that was used on him causes the user's Magical power to disperse into the air and eventually disappear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 2-5 Makarov wakes up as Natsu goes full power and leaves Porlyusica with his thanks and apology for the trouble he's caused. Just after Makarov leaves her home, she finds that it was Mystogan who helped gather Makarov's Magical power.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 26 During the battle with Phantom Lord, Makarov appears near the end of the battle just in the nick of time to save Erza who had been fighting Jose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 17-20 They begin to fight, Makarov striking first with Jose quickly firing back, and are initially equally matched. Makarov then warns him to surrender, but Jose barks in refusal so Makarov activates the extremely powerful Fairy Law.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 6-19 The attack easily defeats Jose and all of his shades. He tells him to go back and prepare for the reaction of the council. Just as he leaves, Aria suddenly attacks him again; this time Makarov simply defeats him with a punch, warning him that he'll exterminate them if they continue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 2-7 The Fairy Tail members return to their trashed guild where Makarov gives Lucy a speech on the bonds of guild members, causing her to cry, although he begins to cry as well when he thinks he may be arrested by the council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 15-19 Makarov helps in the remaking of the destroyed guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Page 15 Although not arrested, at the hearing, he falls asleep during it, only being woken up when one of the helper frogs calls out his name. Luckily, the guild is found not guilty, thanks to self-defense charges and the aid given by one of the Council members, Yajima, who was a friend of Makarov's. Shitou tells him that Fairy Tail should be more careful, as even two more members of the council, Org and Michello are now calling for their guild to be disbanded. Shitou then tells Makarov that it may be time for him to retire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 2-5 Makarov muses over it back at the guild's building site. He can think of a suitable master and finds he especially can't retire after hearing that Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy destroyed a stretch of road during their job.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 18-20 Sometime after Phantom Lord was disbanded, Makarov finds Gajeel, who sits alone in wreckage, eating iron. He informs Gajeel that Juvia joined the guild recently, and then asks if Gajeel wants the join the guild as well. Gajeel is surprised and cannot believe Makarov had asked him that. Makarov then tells Gajeel he cannot watch a man fall into the darkness by loneliness. Makarov reaches out his hand and tells Gajeel what he is giving him is not salvation, but simply a guiding light. Gajeel looks at Makarov and then accepts his offer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 8-11 Loke arc Together with Mirajane, Bob, Goldmine and Yajima, Makarov goes to watch Team Natsu perform the play, Frederick and Yanderica.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 30 Fighting Festival arc Makarov introduces the newly rebuilt guild to Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy and two new members: Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox. Though they dislike the idea of Gajeel joining, he states that Gajeel was only acting on Jose's orders but agrees with Erza that he should be watched.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 8-12 After Fairy Tail gets in a brawl again, Makarov gets angry at the guild being a mess, as a reporter for the Sorcerer Magazine was going to come tomorrow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Page 19 When Makarov goes grocery shopping with Mirajane, she tells Makarov that even Laxus is returning for the Harvest Festival. This shocks Makarov and gives him a bad feeling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 16 At the start of the Harvest festival, Makarov attends and watches the Miss Fairy Tail contest, occasionally getting a nosebleed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 6 With the arrival of Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe, he stands helpless as the contestants are turned to stone by Evergreen, effectively made hostages. Laxus then tells all of the Fairy Tail mages to fight against each other, to find out who is the strongest Mage, and the winner will fight Laxus himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 12-20 Makarov wants to participate to beat Laxus, but he is trapped by Freed's Jutsu Shiki, which doesn't allow Mages who are eighty years or older to participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 6-10 After the room is emptied, Makarov spots Reedus, who didn't want to fight, as he is scared of Laxus. Makarov ignores the reason and asks Reedus to escape to Porlyusica's House, as she might have a potion to cure Evergreen's Stone Eyes spell. Natsu then gets up and goes to participate, but is stopped by Freed's runes, stating Mages of age eighty or older cannot participate. Makarov, Reedus, and Natsu gape in confusion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 11-14 Trembling with anger, he watches the battle progress reports.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 20 Makarov is shocked when he sees Freed has taken out Reedus, now knowing he has no chance of Porlyusica's help. Eventually, Laxus appears and tells him to resign the position of Master to himself before the 3 hours are up in which the statues will turn to dust. Makarov, and Natsu refuse, still believing Gray would prevail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 2-5 After Gray is seen to have lost, Makarov admits defeat, and asks Laxus to stop. Laxus, however, says that isn't good enough and asks Makarov to resign and declare him the new master of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 18-20 When only two members remain, Natsu and Gajeel, he tries to prevent Natsu from 'reviving' Erza but finds that the stone around her breaks due to his antics and figures that since half of the Magic was taken through her artificial eye, the effect was also halved. Now with Erza and the arrival of Mystogan, Makarov orders a counter-attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 13-18 When Evergreen is defeated, and the contestants are released, Laxus reappears and instates a new rule: Thunder Palace, which effectively takes the whole town hostage by surrounding Magnolia with thunder lacrima that will eventually explode. Makarov shouts in an angry rage, but just as he does, he gets a sharp pain in his chest and falls to the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 4-10 Eventually Makarov is brought to bed to rest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Page 2 Porlyusica tells Levy that Laxus is the reason why Makarov is in critical condition. Porlyusica then cries as she tells Levy to call Laxus, as his grandfather has little time left.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 4-6 After Laxus is finally defeated and with the aid of Porlyusica, Makarov recovers. Laxus visits him in the medical ward. Makarov tells Laxus that the guild does not belong to him or anyone else and that the guild was built to honor each member, and build strong bonds with one another. Makarov says he cannot forgive Laxus for his crime this time. Laxus admits he just wanted to make the guild stronger. Makarov tells Laxus that he never cared about him being strong or smart when he was growing up and that all he wanted was for Laxus to be happy. Makarov then turns serious and excommunicates Laxus from Fairy Tail. Laxus is contempt and thanks his grandfather as he leaves the medical ward. Makarov turns around and cries, telling his grandson to just leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 12-20 The following night, he takes part in the Fantasia festival and gives a sign that Laxus invented when he was younger to show that he'll always be watching over him. The rest of the guild follows up with the sign, as Laxus tearfully leaves Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 12-16 Afterwards it's revealed that Makarov had given Gajeel a mission to work as a double agent to find the location of his son, Ivan, which he completed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 22-23 Oración Seis arc A week later, after Laxus' exile, Natsu still yells at Makarov for banning Laxus. Erza tells him to leave the master alone. Makarov tries to resign as master, but the guild prevents him, and Freed comes to his door and tells Makarov that Laxus would be devastated if he learns he caused Makarov's retirement, so he stays.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Pages 4-6 Later on, Makarov goes to regular meeting and reports back to the guild to tell them that an alliance of four legal guilds, including their own, are going to take down one of the most powerful Dark Guilds, the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 13-17 For unknown reasons, he chose Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy to represent Fairy Tail in the alliance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 3-4 Daphne arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Edolas arc Makarov welcomes Wendy Marvell into the guild alongside Carla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 9 However, despite his happiness at the new recruit, he knows that a prophecy is coming true. He then welcomes Gildarts Clive back to the guild when he returns from the 100 years mission. Gildarts tells the guild that he failed his mission, not leaving Makarov surprised.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Pages 9-11 He later talks to Erza asking if he should hand the mission over to another guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 10-11 He was sucked through the Anima and turned into lacrima like the rest of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 16-17 Mystogan eventually returns the huge lacrima back to Earth Land so Makarov and the others returned to normal, and were sent back to Earth Land, unaware of the events that had happened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 Tenrou Island arc As the guild is celebrating the arrival of Lisanna as well as creating a ruckus, Makarov is seen talking to Gildarts, commenting on how sad it was that Mystogan ended up leaving the guild. Hoping Mystogan would be okay wherever he was, he asks Gildarts if he would be staying in town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 10-11 Days later, he presents the announcement of the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial , saying the location of the event will be Tenrou Island, the "holy ground" of Fairy Tail. He then presents the eight participants of the trial including Natsu Dragneel, Elfman, Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden, Mest Gryder, and Cana Alberona. He gives everyone a week to prepare and expects them in their top conditions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 13-18 After Erza and Mirajane state the rules for choosing a partner, Makarov ends his announcement by saying the details of the exam will be given at Hargeon Port, where they will meet up, and to expect hard challenges, as S-Class Mages like Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts will be roadblocks in their tasks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 2-5 When the participants spot Tenrou Island on the boat before the exams start, Makarov appears and states it was rumored fairies once lived on that island and that Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermilion sleeps there. Gray then asks what was up with his shirt which had Fairy Tail symbols all over it. Makarov says that it's hot and proceeds to say information about the first trial. He tells the participants to first go to the smoke coming from the island where they will find eight paths. Only one group can go through each path. Makarov then shows them a map of what the challenge will look like. This includes three battles with S-Class Mages in three of the paths, two battles against other teams in two other paths, and a safe path where nobody fights anyone. Whoever gets to the end will pass the first part. He states that to win, power and luck are required. Makarov then points out only six teams maximum and three minimum will make it through the first part. This makes Levy nervous but Gajeel excited. With that, Makarov starts the exam. When Freed uses runes to trap everyone in the ship, Lucy asks if that's legal, but Makarov says that it's not even a race.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 4-14 He is left on the boat when everyone else leaves. Shortly after Gray clears the first trial, Makarov reappears and asks if everyone had arrived. He announces that Cana and Lucy defeated Freed and Bickslow, Natsu managed to clear Gildarts' trial, Levy and Gajeel got the quiet path, and Gray and Loke managed to defeat Mest and Wendy. However when Gray asked about Juvia, the master put up a speechless face by saying she and Lisanna met up with Erza, who doesn't know how to hold back, and that they lost. When everyone wonders about Elfman and Evergreen, they quickly figure out that their opponent had to have been Mirajane, and that they are somewhat unlucky. However Elfman, being helped by Evergreen, shows up at the last minute and says that they cleared the first trial, somewhat surprising him. But he quickly brushes this off and tells the contestants that passed that it is now time for the second trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 13-18 Makarov announces the second trial to find Mavis Vermilions grave, and that the contestants have six hours. Makarov sits at the grave waiting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 2 He is later seen staring high into the sky in shock at the signal flare that Erza fired above Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Page 20 Makarov talks to Mavis Vermilion, questioning why Tenrou Island had invited enemies, and that he would take full responsibility for his actions. In exchange, Makarov asks Mavis to protect the guild members on the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 2-3 As the Grimoire Heart airship nears, Makarov stands between it and the island in Full Titan Mode, ready to face off with the dark guild. He smashes the starboard side of the battleship, and fends off a Jupiter Cannon attack from it. After Caprico escapes the ship with the rest of his guild mates in tow, Makarov exclaims that it doesn't matter where they run, and he prepares to envelop the enemies with Fairy Law.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 2-9 However, he is thunderstruck as Hades casts his own version of Fairy Law, named, Grimoire Law. Hades then explains and lectures Makarov on the nature of the Magic, and tells Makarov if he releases his spell, both their guilds will be destroyed. Makarov then extinguishes his spell. When he gets a better look at Hades, Makarov flashes back to watching the second master of Fairy Tail, Purehito, entrusting Fairy Tail to him. He realizes that Hades is none other than Purehito himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 17-20 As Hades sends Makarov onto the island, with his Chain Magic, and he reverts back to his original size. Hades then attacks Makarov with Amaterasu Magic Seals, overwhelming Makarov. He becomes weary with exhaustion, but continues to question Hades' reasoning behind his decisions. Hades then explains that he found what could be called the "Essence of Magic", and that Magic came from the darkness and from there he arrived at Zeref. Hades walks away after thinking Makarov is finished, but Makarov is determined to defend his guild and tries to land an unexpected blow to Hades. However, he fails to do so and is pierced by Hades' Magical beam. Makarov is seen in the air, sending his will across the lands to reach his previously excommunicated grandson, who apparently senses the danger. He then lands on the ground unconscious, close to death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 2-20 Natsu, having been launched near Makarov's position by one of Zancrow's attacks, then remarks on his wounds. Makarov, still alive, tells him to take everyone and run away. Zancrow then arrives, informing Natsu that Hades defeated Makarov, and Makarov is shocked that of all people, Natsu experienced fear. Natsu awakens a power from deep inside him and decides to face Zancrow, saying that his fear is from the fact that someone other than himself could defeat Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 12-18 When Natsu gets caught by Zancrow's Flame God's Supper, Makarov uses his Titan Magic on his hand to attack and grip Zancrow. Makarov says that Zancrow is hurting his kid before his eyes and that he will grind him into nothing. He doesn't relent even when Zancrow starts burning his arm. Makarov then says, "Do not underestimate Fairy Tail!". He then senses that Natsu's Magical power had disappeared. All of a sudden, Natsu emerges, eating Zancrow's flames. He realizes that by nullifying his Magic power, he created a vessel to eat the flames with; when Natsu says it was just a special way to eat the flames, Makarov thinks that this strategy was brilliant. He then releases Zancrow into the air and watches as Natsu combines Zancrow's flames with his own to defeat the dark mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 1-20 Makarov then looks on as Natsu tells him that they have to fight Grimoire Heart and make them pay for messing with Fairy Tail. However, he collapses from his injuries, prompting Makarov to call out his name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 2-3 Makarov wakes up bandaged and notices Wendy healing Natsu. He claims to be alright and tells Wendy to take care of Natsu, and she tells him that she is going to help both of them. Then, when Wendy wonders why her healing Magic is being inhibited, he tells her it's because of the tainted evil in Natsu's scarf. Then he asks if she can remove it, to which she replies she will. He then either falls asleep or faints.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 2-3 After Hades is defeated by Fairy Tail, Makarov shows up at Grimoire Heart's airship along with the Thunder God Tribe, Lisanna, Mirajane, Cana, Levy, Elfman, and Gajeel. They all scare off the remaining Grimoire Heart members who tried to attack Happy and Carla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 4-6 Then, Makarov walks up to Laxus, who earlier had returned to help defeat Hades, and yells at him for coming to Tenrou Island during his excommunication. Makarov then walks up to a defeated Hades. Hades asks Makarov to kill him, but Makarov refuses, and tells him to get off the island. Makarov then asks Hades why he fell into the darkness. Hades explains he went on a journey to find out the truth about Magic, and found that the true nature was "darkness". Hades felt the world he was living in was a lie, and wanted to live in the Ultimate World of Magic, and obtain the "Magic of One". Makarov tells Hades it never mattered if Magic did come from darkness because either way, Magic is alive, and can be felt as anything, whether its lightness, darkness, red, or blue. Makarov concludes his speech by saying he learned this all from Hades himself, and then walks away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 7-14 After returning to camp, Makarov tells everyone that he had no choice but to suspend the examination which greatly shocks Natsu, Gray, Elfman and funnily enough, Gajeel who exclaims that he wants to become S-Class even though it's his partner, Levy, that was the candidate. After Natsu's ranting, he decides to make a special exception for him and allow the exams to continue, telling Natsu that if he was could defeat him, then he would pass the exam. However, before Natsu can even begin, Makarov dispatches him with his giant fist, sending him crashing into a tree.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Pages 3-5 Makarov, like everyone else, soon realizes a dragon has come to the island. He instantly acknowledges it as "Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse". It lands on the island and starts going on a rampage, destroying everything. The guild members run towards the ship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, pages 3-12 As Acnologia approaches the guild members, Makarov assumes his Titan form, and holds off the dragon. The wound on his side reopens, as he wrestles with it. The guild members want to help as well, not willing to leave Makarov behind, but he tells them not to disobey his final order. As they all cry, Makarov, to himself, tells everyone to live on into the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 15-20 As Makarov fights the dragon, he is eventually thrown onto the ground by it. Thinking he is going to die, he finally feels like a parent. Just then, Natsu and all of the Fairy Tail members on the island come back and start attacking Acnologia themselves. As they attack, Laxus walks up to his grandfather, and asks him if he seriously thought they would retreat and leave him behind, as they were Makarov's guild after all. After Acnologia flies into the sky, all of the Fairy Tail members hold hand, as Acnologia destroys Tenrou Island with its '''Dragon Breath'.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 1-15 X791 arc Makarov, along with the others, is rescued by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. He watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. He, along with the other returning members, return to Fairy Tail and is welcomed back by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 During the party that follows, he states that he wishes Macao to remain master of Fairy Tail for a while (despite the fact he knows the other members would be disappointed).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 6 He is later seen speaking to Jura Neekis and asking about an unknown guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 17 Later, Makarov goes to the Twilight Ogre Guild with Erza and Mirajane accompanying him to discuss the rent with the Twilight Ogre guild master, Banaboster. Banaboster is disrespectful towards Makarov, demanding money no matter the circumstances. However, Makarov, along with Erza and Mirajane, state that they would pay Twilight Ogre for everything they were owed, including all the misery, pain, and trouble they caused Fairy Tail during their 7 years of absence. They then proceed to beat the entire guild up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 257, Pages 7-11 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc After some time, Makarov and Gildarts visit the old guild. Makarov leads Gildarts to a secret underground passage, where Makarov unseals a door to show Gildarts Fairy Tail's greatest secret: Lumen Histoire. Makarov says this is Fairy Tail's true nature, and he, like Gildarts, was at a loss for words when he first saw it. Makarov then reveals the reason he has shown Gildarts this is because he will be the next Fairy Tail master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 12-17 Later, as he announces that Gildarts will be the fifth Guild Master of Fairy Tail, he finds Mirajane in his place with a note from the ace of the guild, who states that he is not suitable for the position and is going traveling. However, he allows Laxus to return to the guild and nominates Makarov Dreyar as the sixth guild master of Fairy Tail, much to the latter's surprise, who angrily states he will never retire again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 11-17 Months later, after the Fairy Tail members train, Makarov chooses Team Natsu, and Wendy to represent Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 8 He and the other members of Fairy Tail cheer on Team Fairy Tail after they pass the preliminariesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 10 and expresses his shock and anger for the preposterous entry of Raven Tail into the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 17 When Fairy Tails' B Team enters, Mavis, who had come to watch the games, notices Makarov had allowed someone not of the guild to enter the Games under the guise of Mystogan, but she still allows him to participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 8 As the first Event begins, Makarov laments on how Ivan's guild is purposely going after Gray only.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 4 It was then revealed how Makarov decided to form a Team Fairy Tail B. Though the potential members were not thrilled with the idea of a B''' team, Makarov made a deal with them, the team that loses has to do whatever the winning team wants for a day, which they agreed to.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 8 After the end of Grand Magic Games' first day, all Fairy Tail members celebrate their defeat. Makarov announces that next day will be the start of Fairy Tail's victory, and will never give up until their guild will be no. 1 in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 6-7 As Laxus and Ivan talk, Makarov is mentioned during their conversation. Laxus remembers the time he had a conversation with Makarov, asking if it was fine to leave Raven Tail be and take no actions. Makarov replied that it was fine as long as they do not have "that information". He also says that Ivan would not dare reveal this information to anyone else and also that Ivan did not do anything harmful to the guild these past 7 years and Makarov does not want to make things worse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 3-4 After Laxus had defeated Raven Tail, Ivan's illusion is dissipated and Makarov is dumbfounded to see the scene before him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 11 Makarov, eyeing the scene, thinks that Ivan played a dirty hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 13 Following the incident, Wendy Marvell from Team Fairy Tail A and Chelia Blendy from Team Lamia Scale are chosen to fight the last battle of that day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 2 A fierce battle between Mages that use different variations of a same Magic start, and gets tougher at every attack, with one of them blowing Makarov's mustache up to his face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 19 At a point of the battle, a powerful spell of Chelia fails to hit Wendy, which Romeo mistakes as if Wendy has dodged the attack, but Makarov replies that Chelia actually missed the attack. Makarov keeps watching the match with tension, but it ends up as a draw, finishing the Games' third day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 9-12 At the end of the day, while the other guild members party, Makarov sits down with Laxus in the Crocus gardens. Laxus inquires about '''Lumen Histoire, adding how Ivan said it was their guild's darkness. Before Makarov can answer, Mavis arrives and objects to Ivan's words, saying it is the light of the guild. Makarov tries to stop her from saying any more. He then asks how Ivan was able to learn about Lumen Histoire and is told that Purehito is most likely the one who told him; the latter comment from Mavis causes her to start breaking down and Makarov, clearly shocked, cries out for Laxus to comfort her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 11-13 After the Naval Battle event on the fourth day, Makarov goes to the infirmary to check on Lucy -who was injured during the event- and is surprised to see both Fairy Tail teams present. He informs them that administrators ordered the teams to combine to balance out the uneven numbers in the tournament for the Tag Battle and the final day, since Team Raven Tail has been disqualified, and listens as the Mages discuss who to send out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 9 Later, the tag battle between Team Quatro Puppy versus Team Blue Pegasus involving Bacchus and Rocker versus Ichiya and The Rabbit takes place. Makarov is seen in the audience shocked to see the identity of the Rabbit to be none other that Nichiya, the Exceed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 4 Afterwards, the battle between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail is announced: Natsu and Gajeel will be fighting Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. Makarov watches the Mages intently.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 15 He says towards Natsu and Gajeel that he won't have anything to say to them as long as they go all out on Sabertooth. As he watches them take down the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, Makarov claims it's because of three months of training and unlocking their Second Origin that they were able to accomplish such a task. Makarov then shows surprise when Sting and Rogue begin to activate their Dragon Force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 5, 32-34, 37 Makarov watches in shock when Sting's roar destroys the floor of the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 10 Despite receiving some heavy injuries, Natsu stands up once more and goes to take the Twin Dragons by himself. Seeing him fight and begin to gain the upper hand, Makarov watches stoically from the audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 9 However, when Sting and Rogue go to perform a Unison Raid, Makarov becomes shocked at the two's ability to perform such a technique.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 13 Magic and Abilities Titan (巨人 Jiyaianto): Makarov’s signature Magic that makes up for his small size, Titan, as the name suggests, allows him to enlarge his body to gigantic proportions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Cover Page Such enlarging power is immense, even allowing Makarov to grow himself to the size of Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 17-19 Additionally, it can also be employed on selective parts of Makarov’s body, elongating them and making it look like he possesses elastic properties of sort, coming in as a very versatile Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Page 14 Titan’s effects can also be transferred to other people aside from Makarov himself, as shown when he could use it to grow Reedus Jonah’s chest to the latter’s request, in order for his Pict Magic to work better.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Cover Page When he employs his complete Titan form, Makarov’s muscles bulge in size, with prominent veins becoming visible (though, when he first employed it, he instead gained a slender figureFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 16-19), and his mustache becomes wilder, pointing upwards. He’s also shown to emit light from his eyes, possibly a result of his Light Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 12 *'Immense Strength': Makarov’s physical prowess is enhanced exponentially while in this state, allowing him to partially destroy a large airship with a single punch,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 4 subsequently damaging it further by lifting a gigantic wave with a kick.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 6-7 He was also able to easily crush Natsu to the ground and punch him around, breaking down a tree in the process, with only his enlarged arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Page 4 Even when heavily injured, he managed to stop Acnologia’s charge and hold the dragon at bay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 16-17 *'Immense Durability': Makarov’s great physical resistance is immensely increased while in his gigantic form, allowing him to take the blast from Grimoire Heart’s Jupiter cannon head on with only a moderate burn on his arm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 5-7 He was also shown capable of enduring some of Acnologia’s attacks despite all of the grievous injuries he had sustained from battling Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 3-5 Maximum Defense Seal (最大防御魔法陣 Saidai Bōgyo Mahōjin): Makarov releases a lot of Magical seals, which float around him and seemingly inhibit another seal-based attack performed against him, acting as a defense.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 9-13 Makarov has also been known to perform hand gestures and create seals in the air while on the verge of being struck on other instances, using them to shield himself from incoming Magical attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Page 13 *'Three Pillar Gods' (三柱神''Sanchūshin''): Apparently a powerful defense spell, Makarov crosses his arms before him with the fists clenched. This prompts three ethereal pillars composed of dark seals to appear, two before Makarov, at his sides, and one behind him. This spell is strong enough to protect Makarov from the effects of Hades' Amaterasu Formula 100, which engulfed a large part of Tenrou Island in an explosion, with Fairy Tail Master receiving only minor injuries; even Hades himself went on to praise Makarov for his use of such a spell. Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō): A type of Elemental Magic which relies around the use of light. Makarov is known for being capable of manifesting his immense Magic Power in the form of light,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 12-15 as well as to use it to attack opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Page 11 During his fight with Jose Porla, he was shown drawing ethereal spheres of light in the air, joined together by beams reminiscent of constellations, to perform unseen spells.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Page 8 *'Giant Wrath' (巨人の逆鱗 Kyojin no Gekirin): Makarov exudes a constant surge of destructive light energy that surrounds him, which shakes the surrounding environment and destroys everything within the vicinity. Used when Makarov goes to find Jose Porla, during Fairy Tail's raid on Phantom Lord. *'Light Blast': In the manga, it is unknown how this spell is initiated, but when casted, it takes the form of a long beam of sparking light, capable of easily piercing through an opponent. In the anime, Makarov is shown to put his hands on a triangle pattern. In the hollow part between his fingers a small sphere of light is formed, from which a beam is generated and fired towards the target, appearing much larger than its manga counterpart, and possessing unknown effects.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 28 The pyramid he forms with his fingers in the anime is highly reminiscent of a gesture he employs in the manga to clash with Jose Porla's Dead Wave. (Unnamed) *'Light Shield': Makarov creates several Magic Seals in the air, which act like shields to protect him and his allies from enemy attack. (Anime Only; Unnamed) *'Rain of Light': Makarov creates his Magic Seal in front of himself, from which multiples light blasts are generated and sent flying at his opponents.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 104 (Anime Only; Unnamed) Fairy Law (妖精の法律 (フェアリーロウ) Yōsei no Hōritsu (Fearī Rō)): One of the three legendary spells exclusive to Fairy Tail, Fairy Law is described as Makarov's most powerful Magic: when activated, a bright light envelops a wide aura around him and inflicts heavy damage on whoever he perceives from his heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. Makarov's mastery over such spell is so great that he defeated Jose Porla, Phantom Lord's Guild Master and a fellow Wizard Saint, in a single blow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 18-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 2-5 Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Makarov is able to use this type of Magic, generating fire around his hand to burn some documents he received from the Magic Council, subsequently throwing the burning sheets at Natsu, who ate them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 24 Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): Makarov has been said to possess Wind Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control wind. It's as of yet unknown, however, which spells he's capable of using. Ice Magic: Makarov is known for being capable of employing different types of Magic, among which is Ice Magic. Due to him not having used it openly, however, it's as of yet unknown whether this is a form of Ice-Make or not. Requip (lit. Express Equipmentary) (換装 Kansō): Makarov has been shown capable of using this Magic, summoning his Ten Wizard Saints robe and boots after being attacked by Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 3 Master Sensor: Makarov possesses great skill in sensing and discerning the nature of Magic power. He could read through Macao's attempt to impersonate Natsu without effort, while all of the other members were fooled by his Transformation. He was also able to find out about Grimoire Heart's presence near Tenrou Island before the Dark Guild managed to land, sensing the Magical power of its members from far away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Page 2 Master Acrobat: During his first appearance, Makarov was shown performing an astonishing acrobatic feat, jumping from Fairy Tail's first floor to the balustrade above him with a series of fast somersaults, covering several metres of flight in midair (despite the maneuver failing in the end, with Fairy Tail Master hitting the bannister in a comedic way, but nonetheless managing to remain on the second floor) and demonstrating at the same time a considerable lower body strength and great acrobatic prowess, with the entire feat made greater by his small build.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 20 Immense Durability: In spite of his advanced age and small build, Makarov has proven himself to be considerably durable: despite all the damage dealt to him by Hades during their battle and his own critical state of health, he was still able to speak freely and even help Natsu in combat against Zancrow, enduring the black fire from the latter's Flame God Slayer Magic burning his arm, a feat which was noted by the member of the Seven Kin himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 10-20 Immense Magic Power: Makarov is known for possessing a monstrous amount of Magic Power. By manifesting it in the form of light, something which is known as Giant Wrath, he can destroy the area around him and make it shake prominently. Most notably, a battle between him and his fellow Wizard Saint Jose Porla was described as capable of causing extraordinary natural occurrences, and their real clash did actually alter the surrounding environment in a wide radius: clouds focused around the place of their confrontation, lightning was produced, and high waves were raised.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Page 10 Relationships Appearances in Other Media OVAs OVA: Memory Days Makarov appears in the third OVA, Memory Days, being the first one to discover Lucy, calling her "Bunny-chan". He later appears discovers the Memory Days Book and brings it to the guild's storage.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days Video Games Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! Makarov makes a cameo appearance in the game, Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!, along with Happy, Gray and Erza.Video Game: Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Makarov Dreyar is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Makarov Dreyar possess the following moves: *'Main': Thunder *'Sub 1': Thunder Ball *'Sub 2': Giant *'Sub 3': Fairy Shoulder Bone *'Super': Fairy Law Trivia *Hiro Mashima gave him the name 'Makarov' because Mashima wanted his name to sound Russian.Fairy Tail Manga:Volume 2, Volume Extras *In the anime, Makarov's Magical seal has a design almost identical to the Fairy Tail Guild's insignia in the center. *When he's asked by the reporter from Weekly Sorcerer about the guild's ambition, he states that it is to let love and justice fill in people's minds, though Lucy noted it was clearly a lie.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 13 *In the anime only, Natsu considered Faust to be Makarov's Edolas counterpart.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 96 *Makarov was ranked second in Meredy's Most Important Persons to Kill list.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 110 Quotes *(To Fairy Tail) "Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail Mages!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 23 *(To Nab Lasaro) ''"No one can decide what someone else should do with their life"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 30 *(To Gajeel Redfox) ''"There are people in this world that enjoy being alone, but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Page 10 *(To himself about his guild members) ''"Soon, the time for you to understand these things will come... that tears themselves are empty. Will you be sad because someone got killed? Will sadness kill a person? The answer lies in each of your hearts. My damn brats, full of pride. Live on! To the future!" *(To Acnologia) "I don't know what it is you're after, but... I won't let you pass any further ahead! Because behind me are all my little brats!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 2-3 Battles & Events References Titles Navigation Category:Featured Article Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Guild Master Category:Ten Wizard Saints